Conflict: Global Terror
|NA|2K Games||WW|Synergenix (Mobile)}} | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | series = Conflict | platforms = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Mobile phone | released = | genre = Tactical shooter | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Conflict: Global Terror (also called Conflict: Global Storm) is a tactical shooter video game developed by Pivotal Games and Synergenix and published by SCi Games and 2K Games for PlayStation 2, Xbox, Microsoft Windows and Mobile phones. It is the fourth installment in the ''Conflict'' series. The action focuses on an elite rapid response special forces unit, using the four original members of the Desert Storm series and a new member. Bradley, Foley, Connors, Jones and Sherman must overcome terrorists over many different countries, including Colombia, South Korea, Ukraine, Egypt, the Philippines, and Kashmir. Storyline The game starts with Red Team being captured after parachuting into the Colombian jungle and are taken to a nearby town controlled by Militia forces. Connors escapes and subsequently frees the rest of Red Team, who continue with their mission to destroy the Drug Factory. After completing the mission and capturing Mandel, Red Team head to the landing zone, however Foley stays behind to defend the rest of the team. He does not make it to the landing zone before Bradley decides to pull out and is captured by the militia. He reappears in Conflict: Denied Ops as a prisoner. The team is given a replacement sniper, Carrie Sherman. They are then sent on a mission to protect senator Jack Maguire on his diplomatic mission to South Korea, then to Ukraine to secure a pesticide plant where sarin gas is being manufactured, then to Chechnya to capture some sarin gas tanks from Chechen rebels and help Orlov, a Russian military agent, to take the tanks to the Russian lines and then Egypt in a terrorist camp to disable all anti aircraft systems and laser designate the command bunker for air strike, before the identity of the Traitor who betrayed Red Team in the first mission is revealed. The Traitor is revealed to be Strachen. Red Team are then sent to the Philippines to locate Strachen, it is here we are introduced to Connor's brother Alan. Red Team set up a safehouse near Hotel Mantki where Strachen is present as the information given by Alan Connors. the team are attacked by terrorists and escape them and fail to apprehend Strachen then the head over to the LZ. Strachen is later tracked down to an Estate where he has taken 4 hostages and is hiding with an army of highly Mercenaries led by Hans Klerbler. Red Team eliminated Klerbler in revenge for the brutal murder of Alan Connors. Strachen is captured and reveals Mandel to be in Kashmir. The final mission is set in Kashmir, where Mandel plans to launch Nuclear Missile at Pakistan to cause a war between them and India. Red Team disarm the missiles and Mandel is killed when his Mi-24 Hind is shot down by Red Team. The game ends with Red Team deciding to return to Colombia to find Foley. After agreeing with the idea, the game ends with a cut-scene of Red Team leaving in a helicopter. Gameplay The game plays primarily in third person perspective with controls similar to a standard first person shooter. The player directly controls one member of the team but can issue commands to teammates. The player can also swap direct control between any of the four characters on the fly. Such a control mechanism is designed to allow tactical play to emerge, with many players preferring a "slow and steady" approach, unlike many contemporary first- and third-person shooters. The AI in the game will advance, use cover, use grenades and retreat when injured. Red Team *John Bradley - Team Leader/Rifleman *Paul Foley - Sniper/Medic *Mick Connors - Heavy Weapon/Specialist *David Jones - Combat Engineer *Carrie Sherman - Sniper (after Paul Foley's MIA) Other characters *Karl Mandel - Member of the terror group March 33. He is later killed when his gunship is shot down by Red Team. *Strachen - Suspected member of March 33, former Intelligence Officer for Red Team. He is later captured for betraying Red Team. *Hans Klerber - Ex-German Special forces, suspected member of March 33. He is killed by Red Team. *Alan Connors - Undercover agent in Golden Dawn which is controlled by Strachen. Mick's brother. He is later hanged by Klerber for betraying them. *Dr. Franklin - Nuclear Expert who helps the Squad in the first Desert Storm to disarm a Russian Nuclear Weapon. He helps the squad again when a Chechen controlled Nuclear Reactor goes into meltdown. *Blue Team - A Delta Force team. They were rescued by Red Team from a Korean enemy attack. Reception | EuroG_XBOX = 6/10 | GI_PS2 = 6.75/10 | GI_XBOX = 6.75/10 | GamePro_PS2 = | GamePro_XBOX = | GSpot_PC = 6.2/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 6.2/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 6.1/10 | GSpy_PC = | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | GameZone_XBOX = 6.2/10 | IGN_PC = 6/10 | IGN_PS2 = 6/10 | IGN_XBOX = 6/10 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 7.4/10 | PCGUS_PC = 49% | rev1 = The Sydney Morning Herald | rev1_PC = | rev1_PS2 = | rev1_XBOX = | MC_PC = 61/100 | MC_PS2 = 62/100 | MC_XBOX = 62/100 }} The game received "mixed" reviews on all platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. Sequel The next game in the Conflict series, Conflict: Denied Ops, was released in 2008. The only character who returned was Paul Foley. References External links * Category:2005 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Mobile games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Tactical shooter video games Category:Third-person shooters Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games set in Chechnya Category:Video games set in Colombia Category:Video games set in Egypt Category:Video games set in India Category:Video games set in Pakistan Category:Video games set in the Philippines Category:Video games set in South Korea Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games Category:War in North-West Pakistan fiction